Ellie and Danny break the jail
by SorceressOfTheOceanAndStars
Summary: My take on the episode Jailbreak with the Danny Phantom cast and of coarse differences. This is the first Pitch Pearl in this crossover forum, it seriously needs more in my opinion. Heck, needs more of these crossovers in general regardless of the ship. Title may change if I can think of a better one that fits.


**Update** **8/3/2017**

 **ATTENTION! PLEASE READ!**

 **It has come to my attention that some people have a problem with the first review. Now I completely understand why they have a problem with it, I have a problem with it too consider it's a slur of sorts. But unfortunately, I have no idea how to delete it, and I have no idea how to report them considering I'm doing my writing and updating from a phone. I don't even know why they would review this story, considering that in the summery it states what this one-shot is, and the show it's crossed over with.**

 **The only thing I can figure is that they seen it and decided to express their opinion, which is fine I'm not going to fault someone for that. But, from what I gather, Fanfiction. net is a site to express creativity and to better writing skills. It is NOT for people to harass others for what they write, and even though I support freedom of expression and speech, I do not support harassment or someone trying to make other people feel uncomfortable. If you don't like a certain thing, that's fine, but don't try to make other people uncomfortable, especially when there are other people who DO happen to like whatever it is that you don't like. This fact is what makes people who they are, and makes us different from each other.**

 **So to anyone that happens to think along the same lines as the first reviewer, if you don't like gay stuff, or anything else along those lines, it is your right to ignore stuff like this. And to anyone else who has a problem with people like that, it is your right to do the same. If you are a writer on this or any other site it is also your right to block or report stuff like this. I've blacklisted them, but until I can figure out how to delete comments from other profiles or FF.N puts in a feature that allows it, I can't remove the comment. So the best me and anyone else can do is ignore it for now until something can be done. And if anyone can tell me how to block or report other profiles, please send me a PM and tell me how to do it.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 ** _Now back to our regularly scheduled one-shot~_**

 **Hello everyone! Sorceress here coming to you with a new one-shot! This is my take of the Steven Universe episode Jailbreak with the Danny Phantom cast as the characters!**

 **Now for the rules!**

 **In this AU, The Crystal Gems go by earth names to blend in better and to try to separate themselves from their pasts. Since it's not really mentioned, Danny's fusion Gem Name is Apatite.**

 **And yes, for those who don't know, these are real gems, I looked them up. It was a real pain to find names for fusions and I'm still wondering if the last one works with the two fused. Tell me what you think. :)**

 **When a fusion is made of two gems of the opposite gender, they go by They/Them/Their pronouns, like people say Stevonie and Smoky Quarts should in the actual show.**

 **There are hints to who Ellie's father is, see if you can figure it out. :)**

 **And finally, since this has become an issue (see above) if you've seen the show Steven Universe, then you'll know why Danny is playing the role of Garnet. If you don't know, then this is your final warning: This one-shot has BoyxBoy fluff. If you don't like something like that, then you can retreat now.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe or Danny Phantom. Those rights belong to Rebecca Suger andand Butch Hartman respectively.**

 **Now with that out of the way, let's get this show on the road!**

 ** _We~ Are the Crystal Gems~_**

Danny, along with Hawk's eye are standing on the beach of Amity trying to fight off a giant green space ship shaped like a fist and forearm. Hawk's eye fires several shots at it but it doesn't do anything.

"This isn't working!" Hawk's eye growls, still firing.

"At least Ellie's safe," Danny adds.

"Danny!"

The Crystal Gems gasp as Ellie runs up, eyes full of concern. It is such a shock that Hawk's eye loses their concentration and defuses, revealing Sam and Tucker.

"Ellie! What are you doing here I thought you went with Vidya!" Tucker exclaimes.

The ground beneath their feet shakes as the ship finally touches down. Danny pulls Ellie behind him as the Gems get into battle stances, Sam armed with her whip, Tucker with his claws and Danny with his swords.

The fist opens and out comes a blue skinned man with an Onyx gem on his left arm, red eyes, sharp teeth and dressed in pure black and white with a red lined cape, and Larimar, a giant silverish green man with green eyes and hair styled in a mohawk. His gem is nowhere to be seen.

Ellie gasps when the giant man pulls out a girl with long black hair, blue eyes and wearing a deep blue and silver dress, her gem would be in her right palm.

"Moonstone..."

Onyx looks at the Crystal Gems and curls his nose, "So this is what is left of his army? A defective Tigers eye, an over cooked Tanzanite, and this," He motions to Danny, "Shameless display?" He spots Ellie behind them, "What is that?"

"I believe, it calls itself an 'Ellie'." Larimar monotones.

"She's just a human!" Moonstone says, "She's not a threat and she's not one of them!"

"I know what a human is," Onyx sniffs, "You don't need me for this, just destroy them with the ship." He turns and walks back to the ship.

"Ugh, fine." Larimar pushes a button on his arm and the ship rises, one of the fingers on it extends and begins to charge up.

"Ellie! Get out of here!" Danny insists.

"No!"

"I won't let you risk your life with us now leave!"

"This is my home! And you're all my family!" Ellie retorts, no one realizes her gem is starting to glow.

"Firing," Larimar says.

Ellie scowls in determination and rushes past them, "I'm a Crystal Gem too!"

The cannon goes off and The Crystal Gems brace for impact. Moonstone covers her eyes as the explosion hits. She peeks out from behind her eyes and gasps.

Onyx hears her and turns to see what the commotion is, only for his eyes to widen, "WHAT?!"

A colidascope of colors fill the place the Crystal Gems were. The dome falls and there stands Ellie, the gem on her stomach visible.

Red eyes widen in disbelief as he steps closer, "That shield...those colors!"

Ellie collapes to the ground. Vlad glares as he steps forward, "You...you have the power of Mystic Topaz?!"

"Now do you believe me?" Larimar scowls.

Onyx turns to him, "Fire! Wide spread! And don't miss this time!" He commands.

Larimar pushes another button and a laser shoots out, Danny shoves Ellie out of the way as dust kicks up. Ellie lands and Onyx walks up to her, "Mystic! Why do you look like that?!" The black gem demands, "Why are you so weak?"

Moonstone runs up and shields her, "Please! Don't hurt her!" She pleads.

"You! You knew about this!" Onyx accusses.

Moonstone shakes her head, eyes wide, "It wasn't relevant to the mission! I-"

"Forget about the mission!"

"What?!" Larimar exclaimes.

Onyx glares down at the halfa, "Yellow Diamond needs to sees this."

Ellie inches back at the declaration, "Uh...uhh..." Behind her, Danny pulls himself out of the sand, swords raised to strike Onyx down.

Onyx simply grins, "Good..." He pulls out his own sword and blocks the attack, knocking Danny back a few feet.

Danny jumps to his feet and snatches up his swords, "Ellie run!" He yells as he charges at Onyx again.

"I don't have time for you two..." Onyx banishes his sword and pulls out a new weapon with a ball at the tip and electricity sparking between the metal prongs. Danny lunges, and Onyx sticks him in the gut, electrocuting him.

A sound like glass breaking rings out as yellow lines spread out on Danny's body. His sunglasses fly off and his body literally breaks apart.

"Danny!" Sam cries, Tucker can only gasp in horror. Ellie remains shell-shocked when Danny falls back, she sees four eyes wide in numb surprise before he poofs, his two gems dropping to the ground.

Ellie sits on the ground, trembling as Onyx walks up to her saying,

"I was there you know, at the first gem war for this planet," He glowers down at the frightened twelve year old, "I fought against your armies and I respected your tactics, your reality shifting powers. But this," He lifts her into the air by her shirt, "This is disgusting!"

"Let her go!" Tucker yells as he and Sam charge at the Homeworld soldier.

"I don't understand what you're planing Mystic," He continues, "But behold!" He points to the temple, "Your base is taken, your army's decimated," He pulls back his fist, smirking at her, "You have failed!" Stars spark as Ellie's vision goes black.

 ** _He's a Phantom~_**

Ellie jolts awake to find herself alone in a cell with a force field.

'I guess I'm on the ship, now what do I do?' She stands up and walks to the force field. She touches it, expecting a solid surface, only for her hand to go through. She jerks her hand back, then tentatively puts her hand through again.

"Cool," She says as yellow lines travel up her hand and wrist. She pushes her way through the barrier, a strange numb feeling, almost like if her leg fell asleep, traveling through her body until she is on the other side.

"Alright, need to find the others," She decides nodding before running through the many halls of the ship. She hears voices and quickly ducks down a side hall as Larimar and Onyx walk by.

"I still don't understand why we have to abandon the mission! We were sent here to check the cluster's progression!"

Onyx slams his hand on the wall next to an occupied cell, "Will you stop chattering to yourself you useless Angelite!" He yells before turning back to Larimar, "The Mystic Topaz takes priority! Now do as I say and set a coarse for Homeworld!" He stalks away.

Larimar huffs as he turns and heads back the direction they came, "'Go to earth!' they said, 'It'll be easy!' they said..." He grumbles to himself as he goes by.

Ellie comes out of hiding and walks up to the cell. As she gets closer, the gem inside the cell starts muttering to himself again.

"It's gonna be okay, we can fix this! We can always fix it! Who am I kidding, we're doomed! Their gonna shatter me or do worse I can't do anything! Please let Dan be okay, please don't let anything happen to my precious Adventurine I couldn't take it if they-"

"Hey! Are you okay?" Ellie asks. The gem gasps, lifting his head from his hands from previously rocking on the floor. He looks a lot like Danny, except his hair is solid black instead of the white hair and black lightning streak, and he's dressed in jeans and a v-neck shirt with sneakers. He could have passed for a regular earth boy if it wasn't for the water drop shaped gem on his chest.

His eyes widen in shock before he grabs his head again, "Oh great! This is just perfect, how could it get any better than this?!" He groans before he opens his eyes again and looks at Ellie in astonishment, "W-wait a minute! You're out? How did you get past..." He points to the barrier in between them.

"Oh! I just," She reaches out.

"No no wait," He pauses when her hand goes through unharmed, "It's...safe?" He reaches out as well, but cries out in pain as his hand statics out before reforming.

"Are you okay? Do you need help?" Says Ellie gazing at the Angelite in concern.

"No! I-I mean yes? I don't know!" He throws his hands up, tears forming in his eyes as he grits his teeth, "I just gotta find Dan! We haven't been apart for centuries, he could be hurt, he could..." He hides his face, his shoulders shaking in grief, "I _need_ to find him..." He whispers.

Ellie hums, "Well I'm looking for my friends too, we could look for them together?" She offers. She goes forward and makes a clear path for Angelite, "C-com-me on, i-it's-s saf-fe!" She stutters.

Angelite quickly runs through the opening. Soft blue eyes, that are made sharp with worry, darting around. Ellie finally gets a chance to see that he has powder blue skin and that his clothing is varying shades of blue and white. He takes off running before she can say anything.

"Wait!" She calls out running after him the best she can, "Do you know if there are other gems here?"

"Nope, and frankly I don't care either." He says gruffly before coming to a screeching halt at a T section. He looks both ways, clenching his fists in aggravation, "DAAAAN!" He calls out.

Ellie finally catches up with him and seeing a window, looks out to see the large blue planet of Earth and a sea of stars. They would have to figure out a way to get home if they managed to find the others. Angelite spots another cell and rushes to it in excitement, only to frown in disappointment when he sees who it is.

"Oh it's just you."

Ellie follows and sighs in relief when she sees Moonstone. "Moonstone, are you okay?"

Moonstone glances up at her and sighs, "You shouldn't have gotten out Ellie, if we do what they say, they might go easy on us."

"But, but they're horrible!" Ellie exclaimes, "They hurt my friends, they hurt my face!" She gestures to her black eye, "They're keeping us prisoner..."

"Ugh! I don't have time for this!" Danny snarls. Wings that look like soft snow swoosh out of his back and he takes off, turning invisible as he goes.

"Look Ellie, there's nothing we can do now," Says Moonstone calmly, "Don't make it worse for yourself."

"But, Moonstone! We can escape! Let me just..." She reaches a hand out.

"No!" Moonstone says waving Ellie off, "Sweetie, you mean well, but there's no point. Just leave me."

"But-" She pauses, seeing the resolution on Moonstone's face. She sighs, reluctantly giving in, "I'll come back for you."

Moonstone nods and gives her a slight smile. Ellie runs off, looking around for either her new friend or her old friends.

She almost runs past another occupied cell, were another boy with snow white hair and dressed in an outfit that vaguely resembles Danny's but with green boots, gloves and belt (Think samurai outfit from Infinite Realms, minus the hat and mask), and his hair is pulled into a low ponytail like Ellie does her own. Just like Angelite, he could pass for a human if it wasn't for the smooth, round gem on his chest.

He acts as if he isn't a prisoner at all, laying on the ground with an arm behind his head, one knee propped up and hand resting on it, humming and nodding his head with a grin on his face as if he was laying on the beach listening to music instead of being trapped in a cage. Ellie could see that it was just a facade though, his grin seems a little too wide and his shoulders are tense, he looks ready too spring into battle at the slightest provocation.

Ellie knocks quietly on the side of the cell, causing the boy to jerk his head to look at her. His eyes widen in mild surprise and his grin becomes more genuine, "Ellie? You managed to get out? Smart girl, I knew you could do it. Just one question though," His brow furrows as he frowns, "How did you do it?"

Ellie giggles and simply puts her hand through, the gem's brow rises higher and he smirks in realization, "Of coarse, halfa." He muses. He gets up and stretches a little while Ellie walks into the field and tries to make the opening big enough to crawl through. Once he's through, she gets away from the barrier, shivering a little at the weird feeling.

"Thank you Ellie," He says.

"Your welcome!" Ellie responds before they begin walking, "So...are you Dan?" She inquires, noting his green skin that is a couple shades lighter than the apple green gem.

"Indeed I am," Dan chuckles.

He has such an air of confidence about him, but it all seems fake. Ellie, being the empath that she was, could clearly see the undertone of tension and worry as his deep green eyes dart around the hall.

"Are you looking for Angelite?" She asks. Dan freezes for a moment before continuing his stride like nothing happened.

"Yes actually, though I'll tell you right now, he prefers Daniel."

Ellie nods in understanding, "Well I met him first, but he ran off looking for you. I don't know where he is now."

"I'm sure we'll find him, as well as the...others..." He trails off, standing in place like a statue before he grabs Ellie's hand and starts running. They stop by an empty room where in a doorway on the other side stood Daniel.

The blue gem looks into the room and gasps, tears gathering in his eyes as he smiles for the first time, "Dan!"

"Daniel!"

Dan lets go of Ellie as the two gems run to each other and embrace tightly, "Did they hurt you?" Daniel asks.

"No, I'm okay, did they hurt you?" Dan returns.

Happy tears run down Daniel's face as he clasps Dan's hands to his face, "Who cares?!"

"I do, of course!"

Dan kisses away the tears before picking Daniel up and spinning him around. Daniel laughs in pure relief and happiness as a bright white light shines and Ellie watches in astonishment as the lights combine into one and Danny reforms, laughing in triumph.

"Ellie! Thank you so much!" He exclaimes.

"Danny!" She says, "You're a fusion?!"

Danny blushed and rubs the back of his neck, "Oh, I-I'm sorry! We didn't want you meeting us here like this!"

"Well," Ellie smiles sheepishly, "Did I make a good first impression?"

"Oh Honey," Danny says smiling in his usual fatherly way as he ruffles her hair, "We already love you."

"WHERE IS HE?!"

Danny and Ellie look in the direction of Onyx's voice before Danny grabs her shoulders, "Listen Ellie, find the others as quickly as possible."

"But what about you? Won't you be alone?" Says Ellie in concern.

Danny gently smiles, "It's okay Ellie, I'm never alone."

Ellie returns the look and runs off while Danny stands in the middle of the room waiting. Onyx comes in and scowls.

"Oh fantastic, you're both out? And you're fused again?"

Danny smirks, "Jealous?"

"Hardly," Onyx scoffs, "Adventurine was one of the most powerful next to the Quarts soldiers, I cannot comprehend why he would want to fuse with a weak Angelite that wasn't even created right!"

Danny glares, "Daniel is not weak," He smirks, "He is the strongest and most gorgeous gem Dan has ever met." A blush appears on his face, likely from Daniel.

"Bah! Fusion is just a cheap tactic to make weak gems stronger! Why don't you quit embarrassing yourselves?! I see what you really are!"

Danny chuckles, "No you haven't,"

 _This is Danny,_

 _Back together ,_

He wags his finger then points to himself,

 _And I'm never going down at the hands of the likes of you!_

 _Because I'm so much better,_

 _And every part of me is saying 'go get him!'_

They start circling the room as Onyx pulls out the destabilizer,

 _The two us ain't gonna follow your rules_

 _Come at me with out any of your fancy tools_

 _Let's go just me and you_

Danny pulls his shades out of nowhere and puts them on, covering his four eyes as Onyx grins maliciously and charges.

Danny grins back, _"Let's go just one on two!"_

He jumps and dodges Onyx's thrusts.

 _Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able,_

 _Can't you that my relationship is stable?_

 _I can see you hate the way we intermingle,_

He puts his hand on his chin and grins wickedly, _"But I think you're just mad cause you're single!"_

Onyx growl and tries to jab again, only for Danny to flip and knock the thing out of his hand.

 _And you're not gonna stop what we've made together,_

He snatches the device,

 _We are gonna stay like this forever!_

He snaps the wand in half,

 _You can break us apart,_

 _We'll just come back newer,_

He pulls his twin katanas out of his gems as Onyx draws his scabbard,

 _And we'll always be twice the gem that you are_

 _I am made,_

 _O-o-o-o-of_

 _Lo-o-o-o-ove_

 _Lo-o-o-o-ove_

While Danny is fighting Onyx, Ellie finally manages to find Sam and Tucker. They run to the control room where Larimar is at the panel flying the ship. Larimar pulls away and gasps before growling and pulling out his own destabilizer. Ellie run at him and grabs the weapon, yellow lines coursing through her body as she rips it out of his hand. Ellie quickly jumps back and Sam uses her whip to tie him up. He falls to the ground and Sam puts a foot on his back as Tucker walks up to the panel.

"Don't touch that! You Welps have no idea what you're doing!"

Sam grins, "You got this Tucker!"

Tucker sits down and cracks his fingers, "Alright ship! Time to take us home!" He puts his hands into the control panel and the ship's energy shoots through him, "WhoaOoOoOoh..."

Ellie sees a monitor and starts watching Danny and Onyx fight. Onyx pushes Danny back before he parries him, making Onyx run into the wall. Onyx snarls and fires a pink beam of light, striking Danny and sending him through the floor into the power room.

 _This is who we are..._

Danny pushes himself up and glowers at Onyx,

 _This is what I am,_

 _And if you think you can stop me then you need to think again!_

He pushes himself to his feet and requipes his swords.

 _Cause I am a feeling,_

 _And I will never end!_

 _And I won't let you hurt my planet,_

He glares in determination as Onyx charges again, _"And I won't let you hurt my friends_!"

They go into another round of slashing and blocking and parrying, Onyx scoring a hit on Danny's arm even as Danny X-slashes him on the chest when his guard is down.

 _Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able,_

 _Can't you see that my relationship is stable?_

 _I know you think I'm not some you're afraid of,_

 _Cause you think that you see what I'm made of!_

Danny disarms the Homeworld gem and kicks him into the wall. Now in a blind rage, Onyx covers himself in pink light and comes at Danny like a bullet.

 _But I am even more than the too of them,_

 _Everything they care about is what I am_

 _I am their fury,_

He dodges,

 _I am their patience,_

He spins,

 _I am a conversation_!

He blocks the charge and redirects it, causing Onyx to slam into the power core and destroy it.

 _I am made,_

 _O-o-o-o-of,_

 _Lo-o-o-o-ove_

 _Lo-o-o-o-ove_

He run out of the room, grin still full on his face, "And it's stronger than you!"

He runs to the control room just as Larimar wiggles and slams his face on the floor. An escape pod envelopes him and sinks into the floor before Sam can stop him. Danny opens the door.

"Danny!"

"This ship is going down!" He says.

Ellie wrinkles her brow, "But what about Moonstone?!"

Danny shakes his head, "No time."

The ship becomes a giant fireball as it soars through the sky and crashes into the side of the temple. Kujo, in his monster dog form, runs through the rumble and sniffs at the ground before barking at a pile of rocks, soundwaves blasting them away revealing a large multicolored dome that disappears as soon as its clear.

"Nice one," Danny compliments.

"Wait a minute, I can't believe you're a fusion!" Says Ellie in excitement.

"You met Dan and Daniel?" Tucker asks.

Ellie wrinkles her brow, "Was I not supposed to?"

Sam smiles wryly, "We were actually wanting to wait until your birthday to introduce you."

"But now it's ruined!" Tucker frets.

"I can still do it! I'll just act like I didn't know" Ellie insists really wanting to see them again.

Sam laughs and Danny grins. The sweet moment gets interrupted however when they hear rocks shift and Onyx pulls himself out of the rubble. They gasp in shock as Onyx pants heavily, rage still written across his face.

"Don't think you've won," He snarls, "You only defeated me because you're a fusion! If I had someone to fuse with, I-" They hear more rock shift, and Moonstone comes out. She looks around and gasps when she sees Onyx and tries to run, but Onyx grabs her, "Moonstone! Fuse with me!"

"What?!" She cries.

"How long have they kept you trapped here on this miserable planet? This is the perfect chance for your revenge!"

"No! Moonstone don't listen to him he's lying!" Ellie says.

Moonstone's gaze shifts between her and Onyx, uncertain, "Come on," Onyx croons, "Just say yes..."

There is a stand still as Moonstone stand there, looking at the ground in deep thought.

"Please, Moonstone...Luna...

don't do it..." Ellie quietly pleads.

Moonstone's eyes widen at the name before they narrow. Jaw set in determination, she holds her hand out to Onyx. Onyx smirks before clutching her small hand in his large one.

"Moonstone no!" Ellie cries, the others holding her back when she tries to run to her.

Moonstone and Onyx dance, Moonstone's tall and thin frame still engulfed by the taller and bulkier Homeworld Gem. Onyx grins maliciously at them as the two's gems glow. Light surrounds them and grows larger, becoming a monstrous fusion with grey skin, black hair that was a cross of Onyx's devil horns and Moonstone's long and wavy hairstyle, a deep blue and red version of Onyx's outfit, and many arms.

The Crystal Gems stand at the ready, Danny still holding Ellie to his chest, as Rainbow Moonstone laughs evilly and lifts their hand, a wave of water coming out of the ocean. Suddenly the wave wraps around Rainbow Moonstone's wrist, turning into a shackle and chains.

"What?!" They say, Onyx's voice ringing clearly. Several more waves come up and wraps around their other wrists, pulling Rainbow Moonstone down.

"What are you doing?!" They ask themselves only to answer their own question in Moonstone's voice, "I won't let you hurt my friend! And I'm tired of being everyone's prisoner!" They say a with a determined face, "Now your my prisoner! And I'm never letting you go!" The water chain begin pulling Rainbow Moonstone into the ocean struggling and screaming all the way.

"Let's stay on this 'miserable planet' together!" Moonstone says as the fusion gets pulled into the ocean.

Ellie, Sam, Tucker and Danny stand on the beach with different expressions on their faces before Danny crosses his arms and shakes his head.

"Man, those two are REALLY bad for each other."

 ** _Sorry for the theme song cuts, really wish this app saved my line breaks..._**

 **And done!**

 **Ellie: Is Luna going to be alright?**

 **Luna: What are you talking about? I'm right here.**

 **Ellie: Luna! *Flies at Luna and wraps herself around her legs***

 **Yeah she's fine, it was just special effects for the one-shot.**

 **Luna: May I never be fused with that Fruitloop again. *Shudders***

 **The gems for Tucker, Sam and Ellie are located in the same places as Pearl, (forehead) Amythest, (chest) and Steven (Stomach) respectfully.**

 **So, what did you think? As always, feedback is appreciated. Hope you enjoyed and may you have a great week!**

 **~Sorceress**


End file.
